A Merry Little Christmas
by subtleshadeofgrey
Summary: Just what does Ezra do at Christmas? After a row with Chris Vin and Nathan find out.
1. Chapter 1

A Merry little Christmas

Summary: Every year the team gather at Chris's ranch for Christmas… except Ezra. Everyone has their own idea of why but no-one has ever bothered to find out what he really does. Until a row leads two of the team to investigate and find some surprising answers.

Please note: Unusually for a Christmas fic this is not particularly friendly to Chris Josiah Buck or JD. However if you like Ezra Nathan and Vin you should be in luck. It was born from listening to the song Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (Buble version) and wondering how Ezra would celebrate the festivities – would he sit down to a frozen dinner and morbid thoughts as is often portrayed, waiting for the team to rescue him with familial love and Christmas joy because it's a well known fact that a solitary Christmas is a sad and lonely one? Or does he have happy holiday traditions of his own and will he be willing to share them. Just to admit to a vested interest in the plot as I celebrate the season with just Willow the cat every year and have a great time despite the pitying looks from work colleagues.

This is just a short story, by my standards anyway, (should be completed by New Year) but after taking a much needed break from writing of any sort after finally obtaining my degree (2.2 English lit) it's hopefully a precursor to getting back into the groove in the new year.

X*M*A*S

It was one week 'til Christmas and things were not going well. It seemed that some of Chris's elves were rebelling.

"Well if'n that's what you think you can stuff your annual Christmas gathering where the cook stuffs a turkey!" Vin's expression reflected his mood every bit as forcefully as his words.

"Why you ungrateful little brat! If it weren't for me you wouldn't even have a Christmas. You should be glad that you have family even if we aren't blood. If we didn't want you you could end up as lonely and miserable as Ezra."

"Now that's hardly fair Chris!" Nathan had been feeling increasingly unsettled at the way these holidays had been shaping up. From the moment Chris had announced that Mary, Billy and his grandparents would be joining them the fledgling traditions that they had begun to develop had been dropped for new compromises… except that the team seemed to be doing all the compromising. Chris didn't seem too bothered by the turn of events but then he now had the chance at a proper Christmas again with his new love. And who could blame him. Nathan didn't and he was certain that Vin didn't either. The problem was that instead of branching off from the others to join the Travis family their leader had pretty much ordered everyone to come along for the ride. Now Buck hadn't minded because as long as he had food and drink and sports on the TV he was happy, and the eye he had on the young housekeeper in the Travis employ didn't hurt either. JD was excited by the whole thing… Nathan suspected that it was as close to recreating his childhood christmasses with his mother as he'd ever had. And with Nettie and Casey spending the holidays miles away with family he was sure that their youngest was seeing the situation as a Godsend. And Josiah, well as usual he took the path of least resistance. As long as the others were happy then so was he, or at least the majority. The majority always ruled in Josiah's philosophy.

Except that not everyone was happy. For as much as they spent the holiday together each of them also had their own little rituals and traditions, especially Vin. Telling the sharpshooter that he couldn't spend the first part of the morning with the teens he mentored in Purgatorio because he was expected to present a united front at the Mayors mansion for breakfast and a church service, one of Judge Travis's commitments, hadn't gone down well. Nathan himself was more than a little miffed that he was expected to show support for a man he hadn't voted for, and regarded as a publicity seeking lightweight, he'd bet there would be photographers….

Bet. Trust that word to remind him of their seventh. He wondered just what the southerner got up to at Christmas. There had been many theories but as far as he was aware no-one had ever bothered to ask him. About the only thing they were sure of was that he didn't spend it with Maude who spent every winter either on the slopes of Val d'Isere or the beaches of various luxurious tropical islands. Bucks theory was that she did it to avoid her scrooge of a son and that perhaps they should rename him Ebeneezer. Nathan steered his thoughts away from that particular episode. He hadn't covered himself in glory by going along with the teasing. Not that Ezra showed any sign of taking offence, he never did, but that didn't make it right.

"You can't order me how I should spend MY time off!"

"Or me." Nathan surprised himself by agreeing with Vin out loud but when the Larabee glare turned his way he didn't flinch. He might not have anything as important to do as Vin but he always went to his local church and lit a candle in memory to his late mother and stopped by the hospital to visit the old folks ward. Then he would phone his dad in Washington before going out to the ranch. It may not be as important to Chris as indulging his lady but there was a time when their leader would have understood. No more it seemed. And it wasn't fair to dictate to Vin how he should live, the man deserved to do as he pleased without being made to feel guilty that he was letting his friends down. Lord knew he had had enough years with no Christmas at all and he wasn't twelve for goodness sake. Maybe he and Vin should join Ez for Christmas. Frozen turkey dinner and probably some highbrow reading in the original French didn't sound any worse than what they seemed to be letting themselves in for.

"You!? Don't be stupid Nate, you have to be there. You both do. What's Orrin going to think if half of one of his teams is a no show. What will Mary say? The whole team have to be there… For breakfast at the Mayor's event (Nathan was pleased to see even Chris wince at that demand) At the townhouse for dinner and the evening party Evie always holds for her friends."

That raised the medics eyebrows for two reasons. Firstly since when had the whole of Christmas been hijacked by the Travis family even down to location. And secondly what was this about the whole team? Chris was aware that Ezra wouldn't be there. They may have had their difficulties at the beginning of their relationship with the southerner but he was a good friend now. He had thought that Chris felt the same, that his attitude was some kind of game between them… seemed not.

"He doesn't count." Chris muttered his reply as Nathan expressed his concerns, at least about the location and Ezra's presence.. The rest of his thoughts he kept to himself; he wasn't an idiot. "We can always say he can't appear in public because of his undercover status. And we, Mary and I, thought Billy would be happier spending Christmas somewhere he was more familiar with."

Neither Nathan nor Vin could argue with that final reason, but saying that Ezra didn't count was going too far. Didn't Chris remember that none of them would be alive if it weren't for Ezra. All of them had been saved by the supposedly uncaring mercurial agent at one time or other. But both men could see that any further argument would get them nowhere. Leaving Chris convinced that he won them over the two disgruntled men went back to work. A glance between them every now and then confirmed that neither was happy with the outcome.

"Drink after work Nate?" for that Nathan read 'we should talk about what happened'.

"Sure Vin. Rosie's at six?"

"Sounds good." Vin knew that the choice of a venue not often used by team 7 meant that he had gotten the message behind the invite.

"That invite include us?"

Vin rolled his eyes. For such a big man Buck was good at sneaking… probably all that experience leaving married ladies bedrooms.

"And why Rosies?" JD added with puzzlement, for where one found the one there also was the other Nathan mused while desperately trying to come up with a valid excuse. No way would Buck approve of them going off to moan about their leader.

"Need to discuss Christmas stuff in private guys… can't do that somewhere where you've dated half the staff Buck." As Vin surmised the two eternal teenagers immediately interpreted Christmas stuff as their presents and it was true, Buck had dated all the female staff at the Saloon at some point or other and finagling information out of them would be easy. Except Inez of course. She had more sense it seemed. And certainly more self respect than to become another notch on Buck's bedpost.

As the two excited agents gave him a wink and retired to let them discuss…well, them, Nathan gave Vin an impressed thumbs up. The sharpshooter had obviously been spending a lot of time with their con artist southerner.

X*M*A*S

Ezra finished making his list. Well his latest list. He'd already made his food shopping list and his present list. This was his to-do list. It was a little luxury he allowed himself. As an undercover agent… a spy by another name, he didn't dare commit anything to paper and so had to keep all his plans in his head. Not difficult after a lifetime practice and with a photographic memory but to be able to do things like ordinary people was a little thing he treasured. There were many things that most took for granted that he enjoyed the novelty of and Christmas more than any other time of the year gave him the opportunity to indulge in them. Oh he knew what the others said about him and to some extent what they thought but they couldn't be further from the truth. Sometimes he wished he could share his own Christmas traditions with them, not that they were particularly old. Grifting and Christmas had a whole other connotation than most childhoods and did not give the opportunity to develop traditions but since he was no longer tied to either the conning trade or his mother's apron strings – he snorted at the mental image of Maude wearing such a domestic garment- he had begun to build his own version of the festive season, some elements of which would no doubt surprise his team mates. But they were his traditions and so were precious to him and he didn't want them dismissed, or worse, ridiculed so he kept them to himself. Did he miss his lack of inclusion in the Larabee Christmas experience? Maybe a little if he was honest with himself. He missed the team itself… or most of them anyway. And he missed seeing the reactions at present opening time… not that he ever gave the presents he really wanted to. Not since Josiah had taken him aside after the festivities of his first year with the team and advised him to not give such luxurious gifts as it looked a little like rubbing their noses in his wealth. Ezra hadn't shown how hurt he was at that. He couldn't help it if he was rich. He had simply wanted to spread the joy and all his gifts had been practical. It wasn't as though he had been giving out gold Rolex watches for goodness sake…. And to add insult to injury the following year Buck, Chris and JD had complained that he had been a cheapskate with the others though never of course with their own present. He couldn't win! Well at least Nettie had appreciated her Spa break even though Josiah had seemed to think it unduly frivolous. Try telling that to the seventy year olds arthritis. Those treatments had invigorated her. Perhaps this year he should ignore Josiah's advice to give her a set of towels. Ezra sighed and began a new present list. He really did love lists, it was humanity he sometimes found exasperating!

X*M*A*S

"You think I went a bit far Nate?" Vin didn't know what made him more concerned about his behaviour, the fact that he didn't feel as guilty as he suspected he should or the fact that Chris had been so sure that he would simply follow along with his plans like a fluffy sheep. Chris should have known him better by now, he thought that they had some sort of brotherly connection… Well if that was what having a brother was like he was glad to be an only child!

"Nope." Nathan's reply came back immediately. Not only did he think that Vin's reaction was justified but that it was a lot less violent in tone than most would have managed. "You have commitments just as important as his majesty the Mayor and no matter what Chris's relationship status is with Mary he had no right to dismiss that importance." Nathan thought for a moment, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Of course now I think about it I suppose it's always been that way, Mary or no Mary."

"How do ya mean?"

"Well remember last year. You may have spent the morning with your street kids but you had to give in when Chris and Buck vetoed you having tea with Maria Hernandez and her family. Then there was last fourth of July when I was planning on going to Washington, that soon fell apart thanks to" Nathan made air quote marks "Team loyalty"

Vin hadn't looked at it that way before. "But at least that was just the team and we were somewhere we all felt comfortable. Can't say I'm feeling comfortable hanging out at the Mayors mansion or Travis's townhouse."

"Me neither" Nathan agreed with a sigh, then he grinned and laughed.

"What?" Vin was glad that his friend had found the funny side of this but he couldn't think what that side was.

"Just thinking that for once Ezra might be getting the better end of the deal."

"Do Ah hear mah name being taken in vain?"

The two agents jumped up at the familiar southern drawl.

"Jeez Ez! Don't do that!" Vin clutched at his chest in shock while Nathan dropped back down into his seat coughing and spluttering as the peanut he had been eating slid down the wrong way.

"Enough! 'cough cough' I said enough!" Nathan managed to choke out as Ezra and Vin 'helpfully' began slapping him on the back…hard.

"Why Nathan, first aid is a serious business!"

"You taught us that Nate." Vin added to Ezra's assertion his emphatic nod of the head accompanied by yet another slap. Nathan didn't miss the look of mischief that passed between the two younger agents.

"Indeed Mr Tanner. One cannot be too careful with health matters…perhaps I should administer the Heimlich manouver?"

"Or we could turn him upside down and shake him?"

"Perhaps we should get him to drink some water from the far side of the glass while holdin' his breath."

Vin considered that idea between slaps. "I think that's for hiccups Ez."

"Ah… Do you perchance feel an attack of the hiccups coming upon you Mr Jackson?" The boyish hope in Ezra's voice resulted in Nathan laughing as much as he was coughing.

The two agents were grinning by now. Nathan was just pleased that they'd stopped hitting him. He waved the concerned looking waitress away and brushed the tears from his eyes, not totally sure whether they were a result of his coughing fit or his friend's antics.

X*M*A*S

Two hours later several beers, and some stronger spirits, having been consumed and Ezra up to date with Vin and Nathan's situation a comfortable silence had settled over the trio. It was broken suddenly as Ezra uttered words that he might never have said if he had been entirely sober. They were words that would change his relationship with his team members and theirs with him. They were words that he would, unlike many events and decisions in his life, never regret.

"Why don't y'all spend Christmas with me?"

His two team mates looked at him incredulously.

"You're drunk." Nathan nodded his agreement to echo Vin's statement.

Ezra glanced down at the empty glass in front of him and considered that his friends might be right. He decided that it didn't matter. Of course he expected them to refuse… politely though because that was the sort of men they were. Maybe he should retract the offer to spare them the embarrassment … what had he been thinking! Of course they wouldn't want to spend the festive season with him; hell given the choice HE wouldn't want to spend the holiday with him either!..."

"EZ! EZ!"

Ezra dragged his rapidly downward spiralling thoughts back up to meet the insistent sound of his name… or part of it anyway.

"Mr Jackson?"

Vin and Nathan had indulged in a silent conversation that Vin had thought only to be possible between himself and Chris while Ezra's self doubt was making itself manifest. Neither man knew Ezra's entire life story but they knew enough to be sure that he was no stranger to rejection. That he was so convinced that they wouldn't want to spend Christmas with him was more of a testament to the southerner's past than any judgement on them so they didn't feel hurt at his doubt in their friendship. What was more shocking to the two was how much they actually DID want to spend time with him. That the idea of Christmas with Ezra had banished any guilt they were feeling at not wanting to be with the others. Time to convince Ezra of that.

"Really!? Y'all are sure?... We are drunk y'know… it is unwise to trust our own judgement when ineb…ineber…imembri… tipsy."

"We're sshure Esh."

"Yes we are" agreed Nathan who was probably the most sober though that wasn't saying much. "But let's have this conversation again when we're clear headed. We can meet for breakfast at my place and work stuff out?"

"Shounds good… but nooo oatmeal…yechh." Vin shuddered at Nathan's usual idea of suitable foodstuffs.

"Or grape… hic… fruit… hic"

Nathan shook his head in exasperation and filled a glass with water from the carafe on the table. "Drink this Ez, and hold your breath!"

Ezra did as he was told then beamed at the medic as only a drunk can.

"Told you it works!" he crowed. Vin laughed and slapped the undercover agent on the back.

"Hic… damn… hic."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A merry little Christmas ch.2

Thanks so much for the support. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Next day dawned bright and cold… and crisp and even. For three of Denver's citizens, however, it dawned too bright too cold and decidedly wobbly.

Ezra was tempted to take two Tylenol and curl up under his extra thick duvet; to forget his morning appointment agreed upon whilst not of sound mind. But he at least owed the others to refuse him to his face whilst sober. 'And maybe they will still say yes… that they want to come for Christmas' a little voice inside his thumping head whispered. He snorted and dismissed the thought. He was after all a realist. He was also true to his word and so soon found himself in the shower waiting for the steam and the Tylenol (extra strength) to burn away the last of the hangover that he so richly deserved. It was seldom that he allowed himself to over indulge. What he couldn't figure out was why with such a good memory he never remembered just how bad the morning after tended to be.

Indeed by the time Ezra and Vin had made their separate ways to Nathan's house everyone's hangovers had diminished to manageable proportions. Vin, however, was convinced that he was still drunk as he looked disbelievingly on the breakfast set before him. Scrambled eggs, Ham, fried potatoes and tomatoes with toast, butter… real butter! And a plate of pastries on the side. He could forgive the healthy pitcher of fruit juice. He could more than forgive it when he tasted the tropical burst of flavours on his tongue instead of the usual processed orange he bought for himself.

"Mr. Jackson, did last nights' alcohol consumption leave you with some kind of nutritional epiphany?"

Nathan shook his head at the reactions. Anyone would think he was a health food freak. He might encourage healthy eating but he also knew when a little comfort food was needed… no need to tell Vin that it was all cooked as healthily as possible.

"No Ezra. There's a time and a place for all kinds of foods and this is balanced to provide all the nutrients that last nights' indulging robbed us of."

Vin looked pointedly at the plate of pastries… prepared to make a grab for them if Nate changed his mind! He could see that his sweet-toothed partner was having the same idea… in that case it was every southerner for himself!

"No harm in the occasional treat, especially at Christmas." Nathan almost seemed to be embarrassed so the other two tucked in with gusto, letting their appetites do the thanking. Nathan couldn't help think that it was like watching a horde of locusts attack.

X*M*A*S

"So, um, Ah suppose we should discuss certain matters which arose last night."

Ezra kept his eyes firmly on the moist tissue that he was using to clean the sticky pastry residue from his fingers. It was a good excuse not to have to look at the discomfort on the others faces as they decided how easiest to let him down.

Vin, who was of the opinion that licking his fingers got the job done fine kept his eyes on Ezra… man was more highly strung than his damn horse!

"Think the only things we need to discuss is what you usually do at Christmas… cause you have to know that it's a mystery on the same level as a Dan Brown novel… and then how we fit our own doings into yours."

Ezra shut his eyes to hold back the tears of relief. He hadn't regretted his invitation but rejection, no matter how well meant, still hurt. He desperately needed to say something that wasn't mushy… he was a Standish after all. Suddenly his head shot up.

"You read Dan Brown Mr Tanner?" Although the comment was designed to distract from the emotion of the moment Ezra was genuinely surprised. Vin's dyslexia was well known and he knew that the sharpshooter found reading somewhat of a frustrating experience. From the raised eyebrows that met his own Nathan was of a similar opinion.

Vin shrugged. He wasn't embarrassed by his difficulties anymore. In fact he liked it that his friends could talk about it as though it were a natural part of being him, which it was, and not a dark secret like some teachers and foster parents had. The team had shown him that in the overcoming of his condition his true intelligence was revealed… well Ezra had said something like that but the words were longer and part of what he said was in latin. The thought had been there though.

"Nah, saw the movie. Would've liked to have read it but it's just too long and involved."

"Indeed." Ezra was pleased that Vin had gone along with the diversion. He also had something to add to one of his lists. However it was true that if they were going to do this thing they needed to plan. The first part was easy. They just had to do exactly what Chris had forbad them from doing.

"How d'ya mean?" queried Vin as Ezra made that thought known.

"Well it seems to me that most of the trouble revolves around our leader declaring a dictatorship. Each of you has places to be and things to do on Christmas morning so I suggest that no matter what we do together in the coming week that time be kept aside for personal projects. Of course that does not preclude any one of us going their own way at any other time. I would chance to request, however, that we endeavour to eat the festive meal together if that is acceptable?"

Vin felt a physical release of tension in his shoulders and back as Ezra spoke. He hadn't truly realised just how much Chris's demands had upset him. To take away the turmoil of having to rebel or give in was a Christmas present in itself.

Both Vin and Nathan immediately agreed before a question popped into both their heads simultaneously. Nathan was the first to voice the concern.

"Sounds great Ezra but where are we gonna find a reservation this late; it's less than a week to the day and I can't imagine any decent restaurant that's open having any vacancies."

"Can't see you tucking into a big mac on Christmas day Ez." Vin added.

Ezra developed a sudden case of rabbit in headlight syndrome.

"Ah, well. You see, I had planned to… that is I was going to…"

"Oooh! You… you sneak! You can cook can't ya?"

"Well I…I…" Ezra's voice died as Nathan realised the truth and leaned menacingly towards him… it was almost impossible NOT to seem menacing when one party was five foot nine and the other six five. Of course Ezra knew that Nate would never actually harm him in any way but there were things he could do 'for your own good' that the southerner would rather avoid, thank you very much!

"Do you mean to say that all this time we've had to put up with Buck's Godawful barbeque burnt offerings? And Josiah's rip your throat out chilli?"

"And Nathan's tofu and green stuff" Vin added and ducked to avoid the dark hand that suddenly came his way.

Both agents glared at their undercover colleague.

"No-one asked."

That stumped them.

"Fair enough" Vin commented "guess we can let you live….what d'you say Nate?"

"Reckon so… at least until he's served dessert."

The warm laughter at Ezra's look of mock indignation made Vin realise that this was what had been missing. True friendship and equality. He began to feel sorry for the others. He was definitely going to get the best deal this year.

"Now gentlemen, I suggest that we deal with the thorny issue of food… I'm presuming that chilli is not on the menu."

The others snorted. "Yeah, I remember when Josiah bought a pot along as a side dish… he was in a sulk for two hours when nobody thought it went with any other dish on the table."

" That must have been something to see. JD couldn't stop teasing our gentle giant for days. Of course he wasn't so gentle when he proceeded to attempt to stuff the boy into santa's sack and padlock it."

"Good job Chris had a set of bolt cutters handy" Nathan added, relaxing as Ezra's comment held no resentment at not being included in their festivities.

They all spent a moment pondering just why their leader kept bolt cutters in his desk… They gave up quickly. Best not to dwell.

Ezra retrieved one of his lists from his pocket and the men settled to plan their menu. It was just another thing that wasn't normally done. Thanksgiving was turkey at Nettie's and Christmas was turkey at Chris's, though still cooked by Nettie… it was hard to barbeque a turkey and the one time Buck had tried had proved that it was something nobody wanted to try again.

"We need to agree on the main. I understand that y'all had turkey at thanksgiving, do we want that again or does anyone have alternate suggestions. Personally while I always prepare a special meal for myself at Christmas the content varies so Ah have no absolute preference. The Christmas repast tended to be whatever was the norm for the family I was with that year."

"Me too" Vin agreed with Ezra quickly to stop a well meaning Nathan putting his foot in it. Vin understood that sort of nomadic upbringing and like Ezra saw it as just the way things were.

"So Nathan, do you have a traditional meal that we can adopt?"

Nathan took Vin's heavy handed hint and kept silent on the issue of Maude and the child care system. "Well we always had beef when I was young. Dad could get it cheaper from an uncle than whole turkey from a store and since mom wasn't the best cook in the world it was a surer bet" he chuckled at the memory, Vin and Ezra exchanged a glance and nodded.

"Beef it is then Mr Jackson."

"What? No, I, I didn't mean to force you to …"

"Beef sounds great to me" Vin assured. "And if Ez is a half decent cook then it'll be nice to taste something that hasn't been cremated.

"Well okay, but we all have to suggest the accompaniments and each of you should say what we're having for dessert and starter."

After much deliberation… and a rumbling stomach for Vin the menu was set.

"So gentlemen, we have mah Grandmother's pancakes and hot chocolate for breakfast which Ah will prepare at Vin's so he will have as much time with his charges as possible… and so his completely unreliable transport will have as little chance to get stuck in the snow as possible."

"Well said" Nathan's agreement earned him a share of the glare sent Ezra's way.

"For Christmas lunch we will be having a rib roast of beef, served with Nate's aunt Esther's green bean casserole, Vin's grandfather's old fashioned gravy" (Vin nodded at that, he wasn't keen on the packet stuff) and mashed potatoes with normal accompaniments… that resulted in a grin from Nate and a frown from Vin who was quite aware that 'accompaniments' was another word for veggies. He shuddered.

"Dessert is mah Grandmother, other side of the family's, red velvet cake or" he glanced at Vin and amended his statement "AND apple pie and either ice cream or cream…. That's one or the other Vin."

Vin blushed.

"Anyone decided where we're gonna eat the main meal? Don't think my kitchen can handle much more than pancakes."

Ezra had seen Vin's kitchen, it was true. "I think that since I am cooking it might be best to have dinner at my townhouse… and then perhaps finish the day with supper at yours Nathan. That way we will all hopefully have happy memories of Christmas in our own abodes?"

"Sounds perfect Ezra."

"Great idea Ez."

Ezra relaxed slightly and he could feel the beginnings of seasonal excitement bubbling inside. The other two also felt like the festivities had been arranged just right. Looked like they were all set.

Ezra pulled another list from his pocket and consulted it before looking up with a grin.

"Well now, decorations, the tree, music and entertainment" He shook his head 'honestly did they think that a proper Christmas began and ended with the stomach!' he mused and he hadn't even mentioned gift shopping. He left a moment for the shock to wear off and then added quite offhandedly….

"Oh and have you two worked out just who is going to tell our esteemed leader that you will not be attending his own function?"

He wondered if a moan and a whimper constituted a coherent reply.

TBC

A/N I consulted the Food Network site for things that Americans might eat at Christmas – I'm a Brit and I figured that Christmas pud and custard might be a culture shock too far. So please forgive if I got anything wrong… and can anyone tell me if Americans have roast potatoes? I haven't seen mention of them. Very strange LOL Also anything you want the three to have as their traditions please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

A Merry Little Christmas ch3

A/N Thank you all so much, both for the reviews and for the information on Christmas eating. I'm in a permanent state of hunger lol. For the reviewer who pointed out quite reasonably that Josiah would back Vin wanting to spend time with the street kids I hope this chapter goes some way to answering why he doesn't.

M*E*R*R*Y

It was quickly decided that they would go together. Strength in numbers and all that. Ezra had offered to go with them but Vin and Nathan had immediately said no. They may like and admire their leader but they weren't oblivious to his faults and one of those was his readiness to apportion blame based on his own prejudices rather than the facts. Of course Ezra was also fully aware of this too and as usual was quite willing to take any anger and blame upon himself, redirecting that anger as automatically as the way he shuffled his cards, even to the point of physical violence.

Vin knew better than most the way his partner thought. "Not this time Ez. This time he needs to face facts not blame you because you'll take it and the others haven't got the guts to stand up to him."

Ezra was quite moved by his friends' determination to protect his person but he didn't see the point in creating trouble between the whole team when they had a willing lightning rod, so to speak.

"But gentlemen, surely it would be easier on the two of you if…"

"No Ezra" Nathan would swear that the southerner had a martyr complex to rival that of Joan of Arc! Add to that the fact that he was more stubborn than Peso and it became almost impossible to talk any sense into the man. "Chris needs to see that any family needs to compromise but not just on one side. I hate to say this but we've all fallen into the trap over the years of building our Christmases around Chris."

"How d'ya mean Nate?" Vin agreed with him about Ezra but he was a little puzzled about the last part.. though he had a hunch he knew where he was headed. He hoped that Ezra would see the point too. He didn't wa't Christmas ruined because Chris had shot Ez in a fit of anger!

"Well" Nathan explained, "The first year we were together – before your time or Ez's there were no Christmas celebrations; Chris was still grieving too much for that. He was better than he had been before he got out of the bottle and set up the team – but still too soon. Then the second year still no Ez but you remember Vin, we had Christmas at Netties, neutral territory if you will. We kept it low-key for his sake but he did come out of his shell some." Vin nodded his recollection. The others had attributed their leader's reawakening to him but the modest sharpshooter reckoned it was just the right time. He listened as Nathan continued. Third year we decided to let Chris set the pace and we held the festivities at the ranch. And that's how it's stayed. It was an acceptable balance for Chris and no-one was willing to rock the boat so when you arrived Ez and refused Chris's admittedly less than effusive invite (they all flashed back to Chris glaring at a newly arrived Ezra and barking out ' you can come for Christmas dinner if you like – hardly surprising Ezra had politely refused!) none of us wanted to upset that balance by arguing the point." Both men looked a little shamefaced at their actions but Ezra waved them off. He had been given the opportunity and had refused. It was something he had never regretted doing nor had he ever felt ill will to anyone for not intervening on his behalf. "Trouble is that we still let Chris lead us by our noses which was fine when we were all singing from the same hymn sheet but adding Mary into the mix, much as we like her leaves us in a pickle because there's still that fear of upsetting Chris. That he's moving on is great, that he's trying to drag us along like baggage – not so much."

Ezra nodded his agreement sadly while Vin added with a sigh,

"And Chris can't see that he's doing anything wrong by ignoring our needs, which is why he needs a wake-up call. And if'n we end up less popular than Boss Hogg at the Duke Christmas party then so be it."

"You got it right" Nathan concurred.

"Boss Hogg?"

Vin and Nathan hung their heads. Did that man ever watch any quality television!

"Never mind. So how about we go see what sort of a tree we can get. Ez, you don't have one yet do ya? Y'know, in a box in the attic…"

"All nice and prfe-lit with no needles to drop." Nathan took over from Vin in the lighthearted teasing over their neat-freak colleague. No doubt he would rather die than face the horror of needle drop!

"No gentlemen, I do not" Ezra lied impeccably. I do, however, have a sturdy axe in the trunk of my car…" He got no further before being drowned out by a Texan rebel yell and was almost mown down as said Texan headed for Nathan's front door.

"Well c'mon guys before all the best ones go!"

Nathan and Ezra followed at a more sedate pace. As Nathan locked his door he turned towards the former con-artist.

"You don't huh?" He grinned as Ezra merely shrugged in response. They both knew that cutting the tree was one of Vin's favourite parts of Christmas. That it was something he used to do with his Grandfather and in later years with Chris.

Ezra did, indeed, have such a tree but it was hardly precious to him. He'd only bought it last year. It was having a stable home to put a tree in and family to see it that he treasured and if the tree had to be hacked down in a deep, dark forest to please his friend then so be it…. But needle drop? Dear Lord!

X*M*A*S

"No Mr Tanner."

"But if we…"

"No."

"Well maybe we could…" Vin made some mystical looking hand gestures.

"Ah said NO Mr Tanner. There is no way in Hades that ya'll are attaching arborial material to the roof of mah vehicle. Why mother would turn in her grave!

"Your mother ain't dead Ez." Vin had been shocked the first time he'd heard Ezra talk about his Ma, his very much alive Ma, in the past tense. It seemed wrong given that he was the only one of them with a living mother. But then he'd met her! And looking beyond the selfishness, mercenary bitchiness he'd found – a selfish, mercenary bitch. But he'd also realised that despite her faults Ezra loved her and she loved her son as much as she was able to love anything beyond herself and money. Vin realised that the insults were the only endearments that either would accept from the other and so played along.

"And it's only a car" teased Nathan who chuckled at the glare he received in response. As Ezra patted the hood of the Jag lovingly Nathan wondered if the southerner would ever find a woman to best the charms of his one true love.

"Guess we'll arrange delivery then." Vin realised that this had been the first thing he had truly missed about Christmas at the ranch. He'd expected to miss the camaraderie but he had that in spades with Nate and Ez. He had expected to miss Nettie and while he did in a way he was pleased that for once she would be pampered by her own family. Whatever he had expected to miss it certainly hadn't been Chris's flatbed truck!

They were half way back to the city before Nathan asked a question that had been plaguing him all morning.

"Ez?"

"Yes Mr Jackson?"

"Why do you keep an axe in the trunk of your car?"

Nobody would ever mention the wickedly accurate Jack Nicholson impersonation from their supposedly highbrow friend… or the fact that he spent the entire return journey humming the theme tune to The Dukes of Hazzard.

M*E*R*R*Y

With the tree not being delivered to Ezra's until later that day the trio split up to tackle their own tasks. Some with more enthusiasm than others. While Ezra drove off home Vin and Nate picked up Vin's jeep and headed out to the ranch to break the news to the others. It was ironic that the first Christmas where they all had a whole two weeks off was the first that they would spend apart. But with less than a week to go til the day they owed him time to rearrange anything involving them.

While the others were headed out to face the music Ezra returned to his house to make room for the tree, not that it was massive but it certainly wouldn't fit where his much smaller fake tree was destined to reside. As he was about to get out of the car he heard a strange sound, a sound he quickly recognized as a ringtone. A check of the passenger seating revealed Nathan's phone. He debated for a moment whether to invade his colleague's privacy but being their medic he could not in all conscience take the chance especially as he didn't recognize the caller ID.

"Hello? Are you calling Nathan Jackson?"

"That I am son, and being his Dad I know him well enough to know you ain't him. Is he there? And if he ain't why are you answering his phone?" The jocular tone changed suddenly into one of intense concern. "Is he alright? Lord, don't tell me something's happened?"

"Please Sir do not upset yourself, Nathan is quite healthy, he simply left his phone in my car today."

"Thank the Lord!" Obediah Jackson was used to these moments of total short-lived panic concerning his son, didn't mean they didn't take years off his life every time but he recovered quickly. "So back to you son, would like to know who I'm talking too, though I could hazard a pretty good guess."

"You could?" Ezra stared at the phone as though it had confused him deliberately.

"Accent like smooth molasses and as polite as an antebellum southron gentlemen? I'd take a guess at Nathan's colleague and friend, Ezra Standish."

Ezra felt that strange shift in his stomach again as he was made aware that Nathan had spoken of him as a friend and to his father yet.

"Indeed Sir, Ah can see where Nathan gets his deductive skills from. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Could Ah perhaps perform a service for you, such as passing on a message to your son?"

"And a vocabulary bigger than a dictionary" Obediah added with a smile in his voice. "Well now that we're all acquainted and what-not I'd appreciate it if you'd give my son an address for me, seems my Christmas plans have had a bit of a sudden change. I don't want him trying to ring Maggie on Christmas day and panicking when there's no-one there."

It took very little persuasion on Ezra's part to pry the story from Obediah Jackson. It seemed that the senior Jackson had been planning to spend the holidays with his eldest daughter due to the decorators having been in his own apartment, the fumes being too much for the man's good health. Unfortunately for him, though happily for his daughter their in-laws on her husband's side had gifted them with a Carribean cruise leaving Obediah on his own. He had decided, being a man who loved company, to spend the holiday in a hotel and wanted Nathan to have the new address.

It was an opportunity that Ezra could not resist. Obediah, being a simple and honest man, didn't know what hit him as Ezra's silver tongue set to work. In a matter of moments the elder Jackson was staring at his phone wondering how he had gone from lonely restaurant catered dinner in an anonymous hotel to first class flight to Denver and Christmas with his son and friends. He grinned and set to packing. Looks like Santa was real after all… even if he did have a southern accent and the charm of a devil!

Ezra put the phone in his pocket to hand back to Nathan later. He took out his list and added new items to cover his increase in guests. He couldn't wait to see Nathan's face! Lord, he loved Christmas and maybe next time he was a recipient of Nathan's healing skills the medic would go a little easier on him…

Oh please! He'd stopped believing in Santa when he was three but even the jolly man in red couldn't swing that big a miracle.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed. Confrontation with Chris next chapter plus some insight into Ezra's Christmas traditions and we meet Obediah. I think that was the name of Nate's father (who is not dying in this fic like he was in the series, just to reassure you) I definitely remember a fic by Pat where he was called Obediah but please correct me if I'm wrong. Probably two chapters to go. Next update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

A Merry Little Christmas ch4

A/N Thanks so much for your support. Sorry this chapter is so short but I had unexpected visitors and saying help yourself to drinks and put some Buble on the CD I've got better things to do somehow didn't seem polite LOL. But I did promise an update today so here it is.

X*M*A*S

Nate and Vin pulled up outside the ranch house with feelings of no little trepidation and some guilt. Neither one of them wanted to disappoint Chris or the others. Neither of them wanted to offend Mary or the Travis family (though they weren't too fussed about offending the Mayor). But they steeled themselves with the thought that had any of the men inside that house truly considered what was best for the WHOLE team, including Ezra, this situation would never have occurred. That they were sure they were right, however, didn't make them feel any less nervous.

"Hey guys! Good to see ya. We thought you were going to sulk until New Years."

Feelings of guilt and sadness fled at the comment from a grinning Buck who had stepped out to greet them. Nathan silently fumed, was that it? Two toddlers threw a tantrum and had now come running back to daddy with their tails between their legs. Vin was also peeved. It seemed that Buck really couldn't take anything seriously.

"Guys."

"Chris, good to see ya… especially after…"

"Yeah, you too."

Nathan rolled his eyes. While neither man was the greatest talker they seemed to be in a say as little as possible competition. He never thought he'd miss Ezra's non stop chatter.

"Nate." Chris nodded at their common sense medic who must have talked some sense into their unusually argumentative sharpshooter.

"Merry Christmas Chris, guys."

The awkward moment was disrupted by JD bounding in with all the enthusiasm of an ADD puppy.

"Hey guys! Fantastic… now we can get Christmas started. Buck has fired up the barbeque and we have plenty of chilli… oh and there's pizza – everything that makes Christmas special. We would have had cookies, but with Nettie being away…" JD shrugged and bounded off again towards the kitchen.

For a split second Vin was almost tempted to follow in JD's wake and forget his reason for being there but he knew that would be cowardly. Ezra had put himself out to include them in his plans and he was having fun. He needed to make it clear to the others that he and Nate weren't being unreasonable in wanting something different than tagging along on the coat tails of Chris's love life. They'd discussed this visit with Ezra and he had made the offer to host all the team for Christmas leaving Chris to be on his own with Mary and Billy, pointing out that perhaps he was feeling torn between the team and his potential new family. It was a valid point but if he were honest with himself he, and he suspected Nate too, partly hoped that Chris would say no. Because then it would still be basing the day on what their leader wanted and the bigger personalities such as Buck and JD with the puppy dog, I can get whatever I want, eyes would overwhelm them. He thought he was probably being selfish but he really wanted to be included in the decision making. He liked this equality.

"So what's up?" Chris may be stubborn but he wasn't stupid and he knew that neither man had crawled back with their tails between their legs after the first few minutes. Sitting on the edge of the couch like two nervous suitors did nothing to convince him that things were going to go well. What he did know was that whatever way things did go would be his way. It was what Mary wanted, for Billy's Christmas to be as it normally was, spent with herself and his grandparents and so that meant him being there too. And if he had to be there then so did everyone else.

Nathan opened his mouth to explain in a reasoned and calm way just why they would not be attending the Travis family Christmas (or the Mayor's photo opportunity). Before he released so much as a syllable Vin stepped in.

"We ain't coming. Don't want to upset anyone but we don't want to do what you do this year."

"So what? You want to spend Christmas alone instead? We've been at this point before. We're a team and we celebrate Christmas together."

"Too true"

"We wouldn't be able to enjoy ourselves knowing you were both alone and sad."

"Brothers, don't you think this is a time for putting aside your own wants and thinking of others?"

Of Buck's, JD's and Josiah's comments it was Josiah's that annoyed Vin and Nathan most. Now surrounded by the team Vin was reminded of some sort of teenage, or even worse, parental, intervention. Despite his anger and the tense atmosphere he snorted a laugh. He could see that Nathan was having the same problem.

"Something funny?" Buck had been waiting for a reaction but this wasn't what he'd expected at all.

Vin shook his head negatively. He reckoned he had best get to the point before he became convinced he was in some sort of AU family sitcom.

"We won't be sad or alone guys, but thanks for worrying about us" Vin was absolutely sincere in his gratitude for most of the team's caring thoughts – he still had issues with Josiah's accusatory attitude though but he said nothing. It was Christmas after all.

"We're going to be spending the holiday with Ezra. Gonna mix together our own traditions with his and I reckon we'll make a fine time between us." Nathan accompanied his words with a wide and genuine smile that nobody could mistake for forced.

The reaction was one of total open mouthed disbelief. Vin jumped in before the brainfreeze wore off.

"Ez says ya'll are welcome on Christmas day for dinner and such if you want… though we reckon nothing will keep you from being with Mary and Billy Chris."

"But the offer is open to all."

Nathan and Vin had expected certain reactions but when they did come they were disappointed that they were as had been expected.

Chris's already present frown deepened into furrows and his eyes turned cold as ice while Buck's jovial demeanour faded slowly into indecision. Should he treat this farcical comment as a joke or were the two idiots really serious? JD's puppy look went into meltdown. This wasn't how it was meant to be! They were supposed to be together. Surely Chris would make it alright; he'd just order them to stop messing around and that would be that… but a small part of his brain secretly envied them. He could imagine that Christmas with Ezra, Vin and Nate would be fun – certainly more fun than Christmas with the director or the Mayor. But he said nothing. Josiah's normally pale blue eyes darkened. Was his greatest fear about to come true? Was the team heading for self - destruction?

"It's only for Christmas Josiah." He started as Nathan who was seated next to him seemed to read his thoughts. Josiah's doleful look showed his doubt of that point.

"So you're running out on us?" Chris pretty much ignored Nathan and concentrated on Vin, the man he thought was his closest friend. Funny but he'd thought that he would be using those words to Ezra if anybody. Time to end this stupidity. "Thought you had a mind of your own Tanner. I'm betting Standish convinced you to do this… well you don't have to stand by whatever you promised him. Tell him he's to come to Christmas with Mary too, that's an order. Bout time he realised that he's part of this team and showed it."

Vin was… well he didn't know what he was. On the one hand he was pretty sure he had just been insulted, and possibly praised. Ezra had been cast as the villain… and ordered back into the fold. To top it all the man obviously hadn't been listening or if he had he hadn't understood. Perhaps he should speak more plainly. He got slowly to his feet and avoided looking at the expressions on his friends faces. He didn't want to see anything he couldn't later forgive. Instead he concentrated on Chris, the only man who seemed to matter in all this. He let him see the total truth in his eyes. The hurt, the hope and the determination.

"Chris. Me and Nate didn't let Ezra do anything. We came up with the idea at the same time. We're looking forward to sharing our ideas for Christmas. Of enjoying each other's company…"

"Sounds perverted if you ask me."

"Nobody WAS asking you Buck, shut up." Nathan gave him a glare that rivalled Chris while Vin continued.

"We're not trying to rebel or cross you Chris. We just don't want the kind of Christmas you're offering this year. Reckon it's you guys who are being unreasonable but we're okay with that. We just made alternative arrangements for the day. Don't mean we're cutting ourselves off, don't mean we can't see each other over the holidays, Lord knows they're long enough."

There was total silence in the room. Any doubt that Chris ruled their down time as well as work was dispelled as the team awaited his decision.

Chris sighed. He could see the point Vin was making but he was being torn between team… family, and, well, family in the making. And Vin was giving him a way out without losing face. He would be a fool not to take advantage of the opportunity…. But when all was said and done they were HIS men, not Ezra's! And they belonged with him. He didn't want to drive them away. He couldn't lose face though…

"Fine. Enjoy your Christmas, though you better hope Standish has good caterers or you'll be raiding your store of jerky for dinner."

Buck had known Chris long enough to realise that he was still angry while JD relaxed thinking the comment to be conciliatory. Josiah shook his head and glanced out the window half expecting to see crows.

Vin tipped an imaginary hat and nodded. He knew that Chris wasn't giving him permission to spend Christmas with Ezra even though it seemed like it and that probably something had changed irrevocably in their relationship but then maybe that was the way it had to be and they would all be stronger for it. All he was sure of was that the moment he left the ranch house and stepped into the crisp clear air it was as though a weight had left his shoulders and he could breathe again. One glance at Nathan told him that the medic shared his feeling.

Reaching Ezra's town house they found the agent instructing two quite frazzled looking delivery men where to put the tree… to the inch (and the two men looked like they could tell Ezra where they would rather put the tree… to the inch!) Ezra seemed to spare them the most fleeting of glances but their relaxed yet tired body language told him everything he needed to know.

"Well gentlemen" he addressed them while grudgingly paying the delivery men for their less than polite services.

"Well what?" asked Vin, puzzled.

"As mah mother would no doubt say. Let the good times roll!"

Nathan and Vin smiled wide at the return of the boyish grin only to resume a puzzled expression when Ezra added

"Tell me gentlemen, have either of you ever attended a pantomime?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A Merry Little Christmas ch.5

A/N Been a little poorly, don't do winter very well – maybe I should move to Ezra's warm southern climes! Anyway only one more chapter after this so hopefully I won't be running into the Easter Bunny before I'm done. Enjoy

M*E*R*R*Y

"Ezra, where the heck are we going?" Nathan looked out the car window. The only place he could think of in this general direction was the airport. Vin had obviously came to the same conclusion as he added…

"Reckon Ez really IS Santa? And this is where he stores his sleigh?"

"It's either that or Maude is flying in for Christmas after all" Nathan surmised with an ease that had taken a long time to develop. For a long time they had all been wary of mentioning the woman's lack of visits, especially on special occasions but then most of them realised that he only tended to get stressed and upset when she DID visit. It was something that none of them could quite understand but then nobody quite understood Ezra anyway.

Ezra snorted elegantly, which should have been impossible. "Gentlemen, I would hazard to assert that of the two scenarios the former is the most likely… after all I do look quite resplendent in red."

Vin laughed. "Yeah and ya talk a load of what your reindeer leave behind!" Ezra's response was distinctly non verbal in nature.

"So why are we going to the airport Ez?" Nathan's curiosity was heightened by the strange looks Ezra had been giving him all morning.

"You will see Mr Jackson, you will see."

Nathan and Vin exchanged a glance – their sneaky southerner was up to something for sure.

X*M*A*S

"DAD! I don't believe it!" Nathan stepped into the proffered embrace and hugged the man he hadn't seen for over a year and a half. He'd always meant to get over to DC but with a slavedriver for a boss it had just never happened. Drinking in the sight and touch of his father Nathan was once again a carefree boy for a few seconds but those precious moments are always fleeting and Nathan's natural tendency to worry quickly set in. He pushed himself away a little to check out the older man. He looked healthy and he didn't look concerned in any way but there must be an important and urgent reason for…

"I'm fine son, so stop your fretting. I swear you are a bigger worrier than all your sisters put together." Obediah rolled his eyes. He knew exactly how his only boy would react – always the mother hen.

"Nathan if I might explain?" Both Ezra and Vin had held back while the reunion took place but Ezra didn't want it marred by worry. Nathan turned to his friends, he'd forgotten all about them. Of course Ezra had known whatever plan was being carried out.

Ezra quickly explained the situation while Vin took Obediah to retrieve his baggage.

"You didn't have to do that Ezra, but thank you. I'll pay you back for the air fare and…"

"You most certainly will not! Ezra had been expecting that. Nathan might be a little too moral for his comfort zone sometimes but his honesty was also to be admired and made for a great friend – of course as an undercover agent Ezra didn't think he would last five minutes if he weren't a little amoral when he needed to be. "Consider it a Christmas gift if you will, though I doubt that your father would appreciate being adorned with a bow and ribbons."

Nathan chuckled at the thought. "Probably not. But thanks again; this is proving to be the best Christmas I've had in a long time."

Always uncomfortable with praise Ezra waved him off but he was secretly pleased. It was turning out to be one of his best Christmases also. "Mah friend you have seen nothing yet. You will know that it is Christmas only when you have tasted my extra special eggnog."

Nathan would have liked to thank Ezra again, not entirely sure if the southerner fully appreciated just how grateful he was but he recognized a diversionary tactic when he heard one so he let it go. "Really?" he queried, following his friend's lead as he watched out for the return of his Dad and Vin's return. "Recipe of your Great Aunt Agatha?"

"Hardly… and her name was Ella. No this was an old family recipe given to me by Don Vitone, quite literally a FAMILY recipe if you understand my meaning." Ezra tried, and failed, to hide his smug expression at Nathan's astonishment.

"You mean… Mafia? Was he a step father?"

"Lord no! Mother's judgement has endured some lapses over the span of her 'career' but she was never that stupid. No, it was an assignment – by the time I'd finished with him he'd practically adopted me. Nice man for a killer. There were no hard feelings… he still sends a Christmas card."

Just a year ago that attitude would have horrified Nathan but he knew better now. Before he could reply, however, the others returned and they made their way to the car.

M*E*R*R*Y

After dropping Obediah's luggage off at Nathan's they continued on the short distance to Ezra's which had become their main festive gathering point. Soon they were indulging not in eggnog but in Ezra's Great Aunt Rachel's hot chocolate. Passed down through the Irish Standish side of the family it was something that he always associated with the one Christmas he had spent with her. In memory of that wonderful year he had used it as a template for his adult Christmas traditions. And only prepared the rich spiced chocolate at this time. This was the first time he had had the opportunity to share it with friends and by the blissed out look on Vin's face it had been a success. Obediah's and Nathan's smiles corroborated that assumption. He kept his head down as he explained the origin of the drink to the others in case they thought him overly sentimental – according to Maude it was one of his more major faults.

"Best darn chocolate ever Ez. Your aunt sure knew how to cook."

Ezra would hardly call it cooking but since Vin's own culinary abilities included re-heating Chinese and microwave pizza he kept silent on the matter. Instead on Vin's prompt he returned to the subject of pantomime.

"So you were telling us about this play thing?"

"Indeed Vin. While I was at boarding school in England… mother had her claws into a Duke at the time" he didn't notice the raised eyebrows that Obediah sent his son's way or the 'don't ask' eye roll Nathan returned. "I had the opportunity to attend a performance of Aladdin at the local theatre. To a nine year old it is quite a magical experience." Vin winced at the thought of being sent away to school so young. It hardly differed from his own experiences in the children's homes of his youth. In some ways, knowing that you were abandoned for a con rather than being lovingly boarded for a superior education must be the worst. Still, he said nothing, he didn't want to spoil the festive atmosphere.

"Anyway" Ezra continued blithely, "There is a pantomime being performed in aid of Denver Children's Hospital and I found myself co-opted into helping out."

"So it's mime" Vin accompanied his statement with some pretend pushing against an invisible wall. Ezra shook his head, no, and proceeded to describe the rather unique art form. Not that it helped much.

"So it's fairytales performed by girls dressed as boys and men dressed as women and the audience shouts at the actors who throw candy into the crowd."

"That's one way of describing it" admitted Ezra.

"Is it right to have cross dressing in a play designed for little kids?" Obediah smiled at his son's rather prudish attitude. He couldn't deny that his morals were something to be proud of and were a testament to his mother's loving guidance but it didn't take much to figure out that just occasionally he didn't see where to draw the line or make allowances. Though on this occasion the team's medic quickly realised that his well meant comment could be misconstrued. "Not that I have anything against people who cross dress! I know that doesn't mean that they would be inappropriate towards kids…"

"Relax Nathan, we all know better than that. Actually the cross dressing is a throwback to the times in British theatre, hundreds of years ago, when women were not allowed to perform on stage so boys took the roles of girls and men of older, usually comic, ladies. As to the rest, well the children tend to love the audience participation… though I doubt if Vin is in the audience that they will get much of a chance at the candy!" Ezra grinned wickedly at Vin's blush. His sweet tooth was legendary.

"But I'll have you in the audience with me to grab your share so I won't be getting that much" Vin's own grin turned quizzical as he spoke. The look on Ezra's face had turned slightly pokerish… he was hiding something. "Ez?"

The others looked on with amusement as Ezra fidgeted and played with his shirt cuffs… one of his very few tells. Obediah didn't know Ezra well enough to spot that but he was a father and knew full well when someone was hiding the truth… especially the more embarrassing truths.

"Well… um… Ah will be otherwise occupied during the performance but Ah am sure that you will enjoy…"

Nathan ran potential reasons for letting the hospital and the kids down by not attending. There weren't any because Ezra would never let children down… which could only mean one thing!

"You're in it!" Nathan's exclamation interrupted Ezra and the blush turned a deeper red before he sighed, gave a little gallic style shrug and smiled shyly.

"As one of the few with experience of the style of performance Ah somehow found myself co-opted into the cast." Ezra hoped that would satisfy them. Fat chance… the vultures!

"As?" Nathan was revelling in the opportunity to tease their seventh. Sometimes the teasing at work, especially by the other teams, but sadly also by their own, had a cruel edge. This was light and affectionate however. Obediah just enjoyed being with his too seldom seen son and his Denver 'family' that he had heard so much about.

"Um… we are performing Cinderella, did I say earlier?"

"As?" Vin echoed Nathan. No way were they letting this go. Vin's grin grew as Ezra mumbled something unintelligible . "Come again Ez?"

Ezra glared though there was no heat behind it. He straightened his shoulders and came clean, after all it wasn't as bad as some of the roles he had been forced to play for Mother's cons. "One of the ugly sisters" he admitted ruefully.

Ezra summoned all his dignity and exited stage left to the kitchen to make more hot chocolate. Perhaps by the time he returned the laughter would have stopped. He wondered if amongst the various items in his medicine cabinet he had any cyanide handy!

TBC


End file.
